


Aftershock

by Jimblejambles



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Asylum spoilers, Drabble, Gar needs a hug, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Trauma, Vomiting, hinted violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Garfield was damaged and no one knew how to repair him.





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Asylum spoilers

They had gotten back to the safe house and were just settling down to eat dinner when it occurred. They’d all been pretty beaten up by the events so they had simply ordered pizza which wasn’t that surprising considering the last few days consisted of mainly pizza.

Garfield had taken the first shower. No one had fought him on it after he had grabbed a glass of squash to wash his mouth out with only to drop it after realising how red it looked. They had immediately sent him to shower so he could wash all the blood off. That had been nearly an hour ago. They knew he was out of the shower; had been for about 15 minutes, yet he had let to leave the bathroom.

Dick turned to Rachel. “What exactly happened? Why was he covered in blood?”

Rachel looked down, fully able to consider what Garfield had done now. “They were giving him electric shows to try and get him to use his powers. When we were on our way out, the doctor who’d been administering the shocks came in and grabbed the rod. Gar lost it and ripped into him. He killed someone.” She had to pause to think about how just days ago Gar had laughed at the concept of him ever biting someone let alone killing someone. “He looked so terrified when he shifted back. We were rushing so I didn’t have time to reassure him that it was ok.”

The others didn’t have time to respond as Garfield left the bathroom at that moment, coming down the hall and into the kitchen area. His eyes were red and the clothes he had ended up having to borrow from Dick swamped him. He looked younger than ever and they all hated the guilty look in his eyes. He didn’t deserve this and they had dragged him into it. Garfield deserved nothing but happiness.

They said nothing as he joined them at the dining table, but quietly dug into their own meals. None of them had a lot to say after what had happened at the asylum. All of them felt like they’d been tore open and the pain was so raw.

Garfield took a slice of pepperoni pizza and had brought it to his lips, when everything went tits up. They barely had time to register him getting up and legging it to the toilet, pizza slice dropped on the table. Rachel was the first person to make a move to follow him, Dick and Kory soon followed when they heard Garfield start throwing up.

They found him sat crouched over the toilet, bile dripping from his lips. He was trembling, his breaths short and ragged. He was mumbling something over and over again and as Rachel got closer she was able to make out the words as “I bit him”.

Dick stepped forwards, placing his hands on Garfield’s shoulders. “Gar, look at me. You need to breathe. What happened wasn’t your fault. They pushed you into a corner and you reacted.”

“It came from inside of me.” Garfield stuttered. “Tearing him to pieces felt good.” He admitted more hesitantly. “It’s all I can taste; all I can smell; all I can see.” That’s when they realised how very not ok everything was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Potter's acting in episode 7 was incredible like it screwed me up, but they skipped over it so fast afterwards. They better review it in the next episode because my boy Gar just killed someone and there is no way he's ok after that. However, they probably won't as they'll think "eh this season is focused on Rachel and Dick so there's no need to delve into Gar's trauma".


End file.
